Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-z+5-5z+2}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-z - 5z} + {5 + 2}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-6z} + {5 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6z} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-6z+7$